


We can't keep meeting like this

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It has to stop.





	We can't keep meeting like this

Our tale starts in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy is secretly meeting with Harry Potter while his wife Astoria is out.

Draco sighed. "We can't keep meeting like this, Potter."

Harry said, "I know, but we can't exactly tell our wives about us."

Draco frowned. "That's the thing though, there's not an us. I want there to be more than anything, but there's not."

Harry told him, "There is an us, Malfoy. You're just too scared to admit it."

Draco smirked. "Me scared, Potter? Never."

Harry asked, "Then why haven't you said a word to Astoria?"

Draco muttered, "I've been meaning to."

Harry smiled. "If I tell Ginny, then you have to tell Astoria."

Draco chuckled. "You'll never tell Ginny though, but deal."

Harry reassured him, "If I have to face Ginny's wrath just to be with you, then I'll do it. I'd do anything for you, Malfoy."

Draco coughed. "Too cheesy, but I get what you're saying."


End file.
